Perks of a Ninja: A Forever Red Tale
by dandelion657
Summary: short one shot of something mentioned in the Truth and Consequences chapter of my story Makin it Work. that chapter hasnt been posted yet, but will be soon. more summary inside


**Perks of a Ninja**

**A Forever Red Tale**

_A/N: So here is the one-shot I made that is going along with my story "Making it Work." If you didn't read that and its two prequels, you will not understand this. And you won't understand until you read the "Truth and Consequences" chapter in the third of that series. This one-shot goes along with something said in that chapter. So what happened when Kim said she trusted Jackie enough to spy on her father during the mission to the moon? This story takes place when she is 16 years old._

_Song is "Big Night" by Big Time Rush._

_**Disclaimer: **__I own anything not in the show. _

_This is first person POV from Jackie's view._

* * *

><p><em>Truck of Carter's jeep<em>

I sigh as I lay in the back of this car with a blanket covering me. I'm not supposed to be here, but my mother and Aunt Trini asked me to. They figured my dad and Uncle Jason were hiding something, and they asked me to figure it out. So while vacationing at Bulkmier's, my father received a phone call. When he hung up, my mother asked me to follow using my ninja skills be as secretive as possible in figuring out what he was hiding.

I guess I should probably introduce myself. My name is Jacqueline Marie Oliver, Jackie for short. I am the daughter of two power rangers, the legendary couple of Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart (now Oliver). My parents were rangers and so were most of my family. The only ones who aren't are their kids as well. Like my best friend Rebecca Harriet Scott. We've been friends since birth, me being only a month older than her. I also have been attending a secret ninja academy in Angel Grove. It's known as the Flame Ninja Academy. Only few people know I go there. I was accepted at the young age of five and have been training since. That was in the year 1990. It is now 2002 and I am sixteen years old now. I control the element of fire and know many secret ways of the ninja. This is the reason why I was asked to follow my dad.

So here I am in the back of the red light speed rescue ranger's car. No one knows I'm coming. Not even the one who organized this with my dad. On the last phone call my father received regarding this, I listened in on the plan. He didn't know I did. I told my mother their idea and she asked me to follow, just to see if it really would happen and to try and capture every moment of it. So I snuck into the back of the car with microscopic video cameras my Aunt Hayley and Uncle Billy created for this purpose. I just have to stick one somewhere and it feeds the footage back to my house, where my mom and Aunt Trini can see everything going on. I decided to start my mission here. This way, it'll also help my dad keep up more with the ranger teams.

I feel the car stop and a door open and shut. Slowly and carefully, I peek over the top of the blanket and attach a camera to the rail above me. And then I watch the first scene of the mission unfold.

"Excuse me," I heard Carter ask. "Cole Evans?" The group of five walks up to him. "Cole Evans? Red Wild Force Ranger?"

"How do you know who I am?" an unfamiliar voice to me asked. I figure this must be the newest red ranger, Cole Evans.

"I'm Carter Grayson," Carter introduces. "Light Speed Rescue. Red ranger." I figure at this point Cole and the wild force team are staring at the ranger in awe. "I was sent to recruit you for an important mission. The fate of the entire Earth is at stake. We need your help."

* * *

><p><em>NASADA Base<em>

We just arrived at the warehouse in the NASADA base. I hear Carter stop the car and four doors open and close. I know this is going to be tricky. I should've thought it through better. But I didn't so oh well. I listen in on the conversation and watching it happen on a small screen I was also given.

"Wes, Eric," I hear Cole greet who I recognize as Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers, the red time force and quantum rangers. Apparently Cole already knew them. I can also see a red car just sitting there. I can't tell if someone's in it or not, even through watching this.

"Cole, it's good to see you again," Wes returned the greeting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cole wondered.

"Well we got a call that said to meet here at the NASADA space port," Eric explained. I wonder if it's the same phone call my father received.

"I see you've already met the silver guardians," Carter nods. "Wesley Collins, red time force ranger. This is Eric Meyers, quantum ranger." Then I see him point at the red car as the door opens. "And that's the red turbo ranger." I watch as my Uncle T.J. hops out and walks towards the four. "Theodore J. Jarvis Johnson."

"Please," T.J. greeted. "Just call me T.J." He turned and pointed toward the entrance. "And that's Andros."

"Glad you could join us all the way from Turtle Cove," Andros greets the newbie. I laugh to myself. Figures whoever organized this would be a red and want only reds on the mission.

"You guys are all red rangers too?" Cole questions. "What's going on here?"

"We were all assembled by a veteran ranger," Andros states. "Our leader for this mission."

'_It's gotta be dad or Uncle Jason,' _I think. After all, my dad is a ranger legend, but Uncle Jason is the original red ranger.

"Leader?" Cole frowns. Andros moves to the side and they all look at the entrance. I watch on the screen. I can see my dad stand in the doorway as the others smile at him. He has his spiky hair all spiffed up and is still wearing his earrings. He nods then heads over to the group. "Who is that?" I hear Cole whisper to T.J. These cameras pick up great sound.

"That's Tommy," T.J. chuckles. "The red zeo power ranger."

'_A.k.a. the green evil before good mighty morphing power ranger then white,' _I add in my head.

"He's a legend," T.J. adds.

"Thank you guys for coming on short notice," my father greets. I can tell he is in so much trouble when he gets home.

"So what's going on?" Wes wonders. "Your call sounded urgent."

"I was hoping this day would never come," my dad says. "Andros has recently tracked down the remains of the evil machine empire."

"But I thought the zeo rangers destroyed them years ago?" T.J. frowned. I thought the machine empire was destroyed too.

"We destroyed their leaders," Tommy corrects. "But some of their generals managed to survive. They've been hiding all these years. They finally regrouped their forces and massing on the moon. Preparing to invade Earth."

"The moon?" Cole asks in shock. "So, how are we supposed to get there to stop them?"

"In this," Andros clicks a remote. I watch as a spaceship similar to the one the space rangers used lights up. "This is the astro Megaship mark two. Fresh off the construction yards of KO-35. The fastest spaceship in the galaxy.

"Guys," my father gathers their attention. "This is gonna be a very dangerous mission. But I can't force you to go. This is a decision you have to make on your own."

"I don't know much about spaceships," Cole shrugs. "Or this machine empire. But I will go wherever I must to protect the Earth." Talk about being a true red.

"Same goes for us," Wes spoke for himself and Eric.

"Count me in," Carter agrees.

"It's not even a question," T.J. states.

"Then it's settled," Andros concludes.

"Let's do it," my father heads for the ship.

"Wait," Andros stops them. "Wasn't there another red ranger here on Earth?"

"I was hoping he'd show up," dad sighs. "I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him." A motorcycle engine could be heard outside.

"Guys," Cole runs outside and the others curiously follow. I use this as my chance to sneak onto the astro megaship. Once I see everyone out of sight, I climb out of the jeep and ninja streak onto the ship. Then I streak around placing a mini camera in each room of the ship. I finish the job and find a place to hide. Once I settle into a spot where no one can see me, I watch what goes on outside thanks to a camera I tossed on my dad's jacket. As I watch, I see my uncle Jason pull up on his motorcycle.

"_Jason," _my dad smiles.

"_You guys weren't gonna do this without me, were you?" _Jason smirks. I roll my eyes and thank my dad for rubbing some of his lateness off on my uncle. He walked up to Cole. _"You must be the new guy."_

"_Hi," _Cole offers his hand. Jason instead pats the boy's shoulder after Cole introduces himself.

"_I recognize some of you guys," _my uncle nods as he walks down the line of red rangers. _"Some of you more than others." _He comes to a stop in front of my dad.

"_I was starting to wonder whether you'd show up at all," _my father snorts.

"_You didn't think I was gonna let you do this without the original red ranger, did you?" _Jason grins. The two high five each other in an awkward handshake. I find it funny because they see each other just about every day. After all, they co own a dojo. They, walking in a line, head for the megaship. I brace myself. This is going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><em>Megaship<em>

"I've contacted Leo on Mirinoi and Aurico on Aquitar," Andros reports as he and an Alpha android walk into the room. All the others, minus my dad who is standing, are sitting at a circular table. "They'll be here as soon as they can."

"Good," my dad agrees.

"It's all ready Tommy," Alpha states.

"Let's get started," my dad turns on a holographic projector. "Several years ago, the machine empire emerged from deep space. They tried to invade Earth. Myself and the other zeo rangers seem to have stopped the invasion by destroying their leader King Mondo and most of the empire with him. But now, the last surviving members of the machine empire have regrouped under the command of General Venjix, and are gathering here, in the sea of tranquility on the moon."

"Looks like they're digging something there," Eric observes.

"What would they want on the moon?" Wes wonders.

"Serpentera," Jason supplies.

"Years ago when Lord Zedd was defeated," dad continues. "His personal zord remained hidden on the surface of the moon."

"But I spent the last few years trailing general Venjix," Andros cuts in. "Just recently he discovered the hidden location of Serpentera."

"If the machine empire gets their hands on Serpentera," Jason begins seriously. "They're gonna have more than enough power to destroy Earth."

"We have to stop them here," Cole states. "On the moon. We're the only chance it has." They all agree and disperse to check out the ship. I have time to do that later while they're fighting. I use this current time to catch up on some rest.

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**One two three  
>all my boys and girls<br>we gonna party like  
>it's the end of the world<br>let's get it started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey whoa oh<strong>

**Waiting all week and it's Friday night  
>we're gonna get dressed up<br>for the time of our lives  
>let's get it started<br>hey  
>started<br>hey  
>started<br>hey whoa oh**

'**cause I've been feeling  
>down down down<br>I need a pick me up  
>round round round<br>I wanna spin it up  
>loud loud loud<br>DJ take me away**

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**It's been a long week  
>working overtime<br>I need a hot beat  
>to get this party right<br>I'm on another level  
>turn up the bass and treble<br>turn it up  
>turn it up<br>turn it up**

**cause I've been feeling  
>down down down<br>I need a pick me up  
>round round round<br>I wanna spin it up  
>loud loud loud<br>DJ take me away**

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**One two three  
>all my boys and girls<br>we gonna party like  
>it's the end of the world<br>let's get it started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey whoa oh<strong>

**One two three  
>all my boys and girls<br>we gonna party like  
>it's the end of the world<br>let's get it started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey<br>started  
>hey whoa oh<strong>

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

**Oh  
>it's gonna be a big night<br>we're gonna have a good time  
>it's gonna be a big big big big big big night<strong>

I wake up and find that no one is left on the ship. They must've gone to battle. I climb out of my hiding spot and sit at the table to watch on the screen. This is going to be fun.

"_You know if you miss King Mondo that much," _Jason rips off his jacket as the red rangers stand in front of the general. _"I can promise we can make you join him."_

"_We're not gonna let you bring back Serpentera," _Cole swears.

"_Try and stop us," _Venjix challenges.

'_And here's where they go off being stupid and get themselves killed,' _I rolled my eyes. It's typical red ranger stuff to even think of this. They're out numbered.

"_Let's do it," _my dad agrees. They all get into the same fighting stance. The fight begins. The unmorphed red rangers take on the cogs. The cogs have the greater number. But I must have underestimated them. My dad and the others quickly defeated them. I watch as the fight gets taken outside. Cole is the first to follow. He is blown back and as he's about to be shot, lasers are fired at Venjix. On a jet jammer Leo and Aurico fly in and pick up the wild force ranger. They hop off further away where Cole thanks them. The other red rangers join them as Leo demorphes. The voice of Venjix caused the line starting with Jason and ending with Cole to face the general.

"_What?" _he gasps. _"Ten red rangers?" _

"_Well?" _Jason smirks. _"What are we waiting for?"_

"_Let's do it guys!" _my dad orders.

"_It's morphing time!" _Jason begins his call. _"Tyrannosaurus!" _

"_It's morphing time!" _my dad copies. _"Zeo ranger V, red!"_

"_Shift into Turbo!"_

"_Let's rocket!"_

"_Go Galactic!"_

"_Light speed Rescue!"_

"_Time for Time Force!"_

"_Quantum power!"_

"_Wild Access!" _They finish morphing with Cole. Ten red rangers stood their facing the opponent and I watch the fight. It's going to be interesting when we land. As I watch the fight come to an end, I crawl back into my hiding spot.

* * *

><p><em>NASADA Base<em>

The rangers, minus Aurico, are all gathered just outside the warehouse. When no one was looking, I snuck out and hid just around the corner of the warehouse door. I can hear the entire conversation and I know this will not end well. I know my mom, Aunt Trini, and just about every other female ranger who didn't know about this and knows these rangers, are here waiting to attack. Besides my mom and Aunt Trini, it's my Aunt Aisha and Uncle Rocky (he was upset they didn't call him along), Aunt Ashley, Aunt Cassie, Aunt Kendrix, and Aunt Dana. The time force female rangers were in the year 3001 and Cole's female teammates knew about this. So the rangers still had an army of pinks and yellows to deal with. I hear the argument start outside.

"So that's Tommy," Cole awed as I see my dad walk away. "He really is the greatest ranger." And that set off the fireworks of protest.

"Yeah right," someone, I can't tell who, laughs.

"What?" Cole frowns. "What'd I say?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far," T.J. smirks. "After all, I was the one that replaced him."

"Are you kidding me?" uncle Jason rolls his eyes. "I was the one doing all the work while he was at the juice bar kissing on Kimberly." Mom is so going to kill him for that. The video cameras are still on. I can see my dad run back towards the group.

"At least his haircut's regulation, right?" Carter had to offer.

"Eh my Q-Rex would eat his dragon zord for lunch!" Eric scoffed and made a zord eating motion with his arms.

"Wait wait wait wait," Wes stopped. "I changed history! So why does he have a fan club and I don't?"

"Hey I saved two worlds!" Andros points out. "What about that?"

"Wait wait wait wait," T.J. holds on. "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I got baked in a giant pizza?"

"Yes!" all but Cole responds. And apparently, Jason sees my dad.

"Bro what's wrong?" he yells. My father gets to them and hides behind the car.

"The girls," he whispers scared, knowing exactly how pissed off yellow and pink rangers could be. "Pissed and an army." Some of the other guy's eyes widen in fright, also knowing what my dad did. Cole just frowns, plain confused at this point. The others think it's no use in hiding as the girls approach. It would be better for them to face their female teammates now than later. My dad stands behind Jason because he knows he's in more trouble than the rest of them.

"What. Were. You. _Thinking?" _mom roars as the guys, who all flinch. It was one thing to piss off and face an angry pink, but none of the other's anger compared to my moms. Especially when combined with my Aunt Trini's. The guys are silent and I can hear them argue over who should answer. They leave Cole out of it knowing he wouldn't know and barely has a clue of what's going on.

"We're waiting," Aunt Trini taps her foot. It's never good when she starts this.

"How did you find out?" T.J. chances asking. I put a huge smirk on my face as my mom motions for me to come out. I streak out and stand in front of her. The red rangers, especially my father and uncle Jason, feel their jaws drop. They just saw their daughter/niece has been on the ship the whole time feeding everything back to the girls. I could read that they were thinking how I could do this and how they didn't notice me. My smirk grew bigger. Explaining this and watching my aunts (and Uncle Rocky) tear their heads off was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>AN: So what'd you all think? I thought I'd just do my own version of it that would go along with one of my story. But let me know what you think. F.Y.I., this may have been posted before the chapter it's been referenced in ("Truth and Consequences" chapter in my story "Making it Work.) was posted. So, sorry if it's a bit confusing.


End file.
